


Deep Waters

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: The Sherlock Switcheroos [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Graphic Depiction of Drowning, Horror, Past Child Murder Mentioned, Sherlock Dialog and Scenes Spoken by Star Wars Characters, Sherlock Universe AU, Spoilers for Sherlock Season 4 Episode 3: The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan is drowned to inflict Anakin pain. And let's be real: for reader pain too.





	Deep Waters

 

He could hear the brother of his soul mumbling, working through the mystery his blood sister set out for him.

Obi-Wan stood pressed against the wall, the cold water rising, lapping at his throat.

_Please hurry._

He couldn't understand the cruelty that would drive a woman to inflict the same brutal injury a second time on a brother she claimed to love when the first one left wounds so deep that the brother's mind had to radically revise history to salvage itself.

_You are the reason he's so afraid to trust. So afraid to love._

Obi-Wan couldn't seem to let go of the tiny skull in his hands. It felt wrong to leave what remained of the child alone.

_Dear Force, a little one had to pass through this hell._

While Anakin had searched and screamed and wept and begged his sister to save his friend.

The water reached the base of his chin.

_Be brave, Kenobi._

He thought of his beautiful wife, the life she'd led before choosing pacifism, the life that caught up to her and murdered her.

_I will see you soon, Satine._

But his tiny daughter, his precious tiny Rey of sunshine— his light in the darkness—

_Watch over her, Anakin,_ he begged.

The water reached his lips.

Tilting his head back to breathe just a little longer, he pushed against the floor of the well, trying to float, to tread water. He succeeded, but he knew he'd bought himself very little time.  
He could only keep this up so long before the exhaustion from battling Padmé's game caught up, and the chain holding his ankle was only  _so_ long.

Time dragged by, interminable. He refused to weep, refused to scream at Anakin to hurry.

_He knows. He's doing all he can._

And then the chain jerked his ankle, signaling he'd reached the end of it.

Still the water rose.

Soon, with his head tilted all the way back, he could only breathe through his nose, nearly choking on the ragged water.

And then not even that remained.

He held his breath as long as he could, hoping beyond hope Anakin would free him, drain the water, something, anything—

His pulse pounded in his head and eyes, painful, breaking—

_Anakin!_

He clawed at the water, at his ankle, trying to tear his leg free, one last desperate try—

Blood turned the dark water black as the tiny skull stared up at him where it fell abandoned.

And then the darkness was  _inside_ his head, and his lungs  _hurt_ because it wasn't air they drew in— because the desperate gasp didn't relieve the pounding pressure that had driven it to occur—

_Rey._

His poor, beautiful daughter—

He thrashed one last time, then hung still in the water as life was torn from his grasp.

His chin dropped, and soon his empty gaze stared into the little one's eye sockets, an unknowing companionship in the cold, dark well.

 

* * *

 

Anakin leaned over the crib and stared down into the mournful eyes of a baby.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I tried— I tried to bring him home. I lost both your parents.” A tear he didn't realize was going to fall hit the baby's forehead, and the little one scrunched her face up to begin crying herself.

Anakin lifted her from the tiny bed and held her, cradling her close to his heart as he wept. “It's over. You're alone. We're both alone.”

The baby shuddered against him, its wails as loud as the cry in his heart.

“I will not leave you,” Anakin swore. “I will  _not_ leave you.”

He did not weep again.

 

* * *

 

_Rey Kenobi had lost two of her parents, but the third remained._

_And he would stand by her through the coming years, fighting the world and hell and himself on her behalf._

_And one day she would look at him with great intentionality and call him_ Dad.

_And on that day..._

_He wept._

 


End file.
